


Hotel Rooms and Giant Bears

by NovaHD Trash (SlaughterHaus), SlaughterHaus



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Creature Talking inspired, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/NovaHD%20Trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the night when Aleks had tried to get revenge on James for prank spooning him it had become a habit, an addiction, a quiet comfort they never talked about when the sun came up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Rooms and Giant Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Aleks' alarm blared at 5.50am. Groggily he swiped his arm out for it and switched it off, placing it down a little too forcefully as he tried to struggle out of James' hold on him. 

"Dude, let me the fuck up." 

James just muttered a curse or two at Aleks and released him, letting the younger quickly jump out the bed and onto his own unused, ruffling the pillows and blankets up before settling down to pretend to sleep. The sheets were cold and the pillow he wrapped his arm around had no firmness or comfort to it.

Jordan and Dan came in seven minutes later blaring their alarms and flashing their torches and Aleks mourned the silence. 

~~~

James wanted to kill Jordan and Dan for their little hotel "prank". He never wanted to go back to that fucking place again. 

After forcing them to get another hotel James dumped his bags in a corner and flopped down on the bed. 

"I'm gonna shower and get this fucking sand out my hair," Aleks mumbled, traipsing to a slightly better quality shower room than the ones available in West Park Inn. 

James couldn't be fucked with moving any more than he had to so he just threw off his clothes and put on his pj bottoms, forgoing the top since it was like an oven in the room. He quite literally crawled into bed, closing his eyes against the bedside light still in the room. 

He had barely begun dozing off when Aleks came back out, rubbing his hair dry on a towel. After a few seconds Aleks felt his hair and deemed it dry enough. The towel was thrown back into the shower room and Aleks lifted James' blankets, turning off the lamp before sliding into bed. 

"If I catch the cold from a wet pillow because of your fucking hair-" James begun even as he wrapped an arm around Aleks to finally sleep.

"Dude, shut the fuck up."

James did.

~~~

Aleks felt beyond tired and more than a little drunk. Everyone else except Jordan had trotted off to bed a while ago, but Jordan had stayed to talk to executives more and Aleks had stayed to drink more. 

He sauntered over to Jordan, not really caring that he was in the middle of talking to a rep from Bathezda, "Dude I'm out, gimmie my key."

Jordan shot him an annoyed glare but pulled the key card from his pocket and gave it to Aleks. Jordan had made Aleks give him the card in case he lost it. 

"Night guys," Aleks threw a wave over his shoulder and stumbled his way up the stairs. He looked at his card to remember the room number. Two-three-seven felt like it was in the wrong side of the hallway, Aleks was sure it was on the other side. He shrugged and put it down to his drink-addled mind. He missed the key card slot a fewtimes but everntually the little green light flashed and the lock unclicked.

He entered the room and squinted in the darkness, seeing James laying on the bed closest to the door. He kicked off his shoes and wriggled out of his jeans, removing anything more than that just felt like too much of an effort. Sliding into the bed, he elbowed James a little, “Move over, asshole, you’re taking up all the room,” he said, laying his head on the pillow. James’ hair tickled his nose and he pushed it away. When did his hair get so long?

He slowly sat up in horror when it dawned on him.

Seamus stared back.

Aleks scambled to get out bed so quickly he fell on his ass with a thud.

Seamus leaned over the side, looking half asleep and a little pissed, “I don’t care about who you thought you were in here with, or why, but please get the hell out so I can sleep.”

Aleks jumped up as fast as his tangled limbs could manage and started to scurry his ass out of there. 

Stepping out the room he immediately crashed into Jordan, who was apparently trying to use Aleks’ key card in the door to no avail. 

Aleks grabbed the card from him, called him and asshole and grumped off into the correct room. It wasn’t until he was in there that he realised that he’d left his pants in Seamus’ room and that Jordan had just watched him stumble across the hall in his boxers and shirt. 

“God-fucking-damnit!”

James rolled over at Aleks' graceful entrance, rolled his eyes, and lifted the duvet up.

With some reluctance Aleks climbed into bed, instantly being engulfed in James' arms. 

"Where are your pants?" James questioned into Aleks' hair.

"Long story," Aleks mumbled, sleepy voice barely audible.

They were asleep in seconds.

Seamus thankfully didn't ask too many questions when James knocked on his hotel room door to collect Aleks' pants the next morning and everyone else remained blissfully unaware of whatever it was that he and Aleks were doing. 

~~~

James' back was killing him, he was tired and all-in-all he needed a nap. 

Since getting the two new giant bears, the bear pile had become the best place in the world to nap. Jordan had provided the office with a mattress, which now lay under all the bears, adding to the comfort of the pile.

James kicked off his shoes beside the pile and was just rearranging one of the bigger ones when he spotted a mop of hair and a grumpy looking Aleks staring up at him.

James raised a finger to his lips to make sure Aleks stayed quiet and lowered himself down onto the mattress, pulling the bears down around them.

"I'm trying to sleep here you asshole!" Aleks whispered, sounding a little miffed. 

"Yeah, me too you jerk," James retorted, even though Aleks was already hooking a leg behind his knee. 

They folded together perfectly, having done this countless times on tiny hotel beds. 

James' hand found it's way under Aleks' shirt, but that was nothing new, James had done it a few times now and Aleks just figured James sought the comfort that came from skin-on-skin contact. 

What he didn't expect was the way James started stroking the skin with his thumb, with the tips of his fingers only just grazing the top of Aleks' jeans. 

Aleks looked up, ready to question James' actions, but before he could utter a word James caught his lips, stealing whatever Aleks was about to say. 

It was like they had been teetering on the edge of this for months, letting it build slowly, like a summer storm. 

Now their lips were clashing together, each clutching at the other, trying to feel as much of the other as they could, totally unaware of how much they were disturbing the bears, and ultimately getting the attention of Dan who was on his way to his office. 

Dan silently motioned to Jordan to quietly come out his office, and by the time the boys surfaced for air, a small crowd had gathered around them. A small crowd being everyone in the office.

James groaned at the audience and grabbed a fallen bear, pulling it half-assed back on top of Aleks and himself. 

Aleks murmured a "god damnit" and lay his head back down on James, figuring no one would care if he laid there forever. 

Or at least long enough for his semi to disappear.


End file.
